Secret Valentine
by R011ingThunder
Summary: When Mirajane orchestrates a convoluted gift-exchange, it's Levy's chance to make her move. Meanwhile, Lucy finds herself faced with unexpected competition... All's fair in love and war! Join the guild as they celebrate Valentine's Day. [Mazeverse] Gale, Nalu, Lolu, Nali and side of Gajeel & Juvia friendship


_Imagine a Fiore without the GMG. The Fairy Tail power-houses have just returned from Tenrou and are ready to get on with their lives. We deviate from the canon and explore a tangled what-if world, focusing on the romantic relationships between our favorite guild mages. This is presented through a series of interconnected AU short stories that can be read as stand-alone pieces, as a universe, or a single relationship at a time by referencing the tags in the description of each story._

 _Many pairings will be explored (not all at the same time, obviously). Throughout the series, we'll see some: Gruvia, Lyvia, Grayza, Jerza, Nalu, Nali, Lolu, Bixanna, Gale, ElfEver, Miraxus, Laxana, MiraFreed as well as a handful of crackships as we try to pair the spares. Consider this my attempt at solving the infamous love maze in a way that is grounded and realistic. Welcome to the [Mazeverse]!_

* * *

 **Happy Friday!**

 ** ** **I've been trying to come up with a better description for what Mazeverse is (I'm getting bored of the one up top), and I keep coming back to the anime School Rumble.****** ** ** ** ** ** **(If you've never heard of School Rumble, Google "School Rumble manga TV Tropes" and read the description on the TV Tropes page.)****** This isn't as funny as School Rumble, and nowhere near as clever, but the TV Tropes description is brilliant.  
******

 **I tried to write another Gajeel X Levy story and ended up with a Nalu instead. Oops! :) Actually,** ** **I was pretty satisfied with what Mashima gave us for Gale, and I don't know there's a lot I can add by exploring their relationship. I still gave them an arc in Mazeverse, but it's pretty short compared to what other ships get.  
****

 ** **Darling spider : Thanks a bunch! Hm...it would be pretty interesting for our Laxus-Mira-Freed triangle to become a square. ;)****

 **\- K. Chandler**

* * *

The box that Levy had tucked under her arm was wrapped in glossy, black paper. A silver bow adorned the top of the package.

With the Valentine's Day party that Mirajane had organized about to start, Lucy didn't have to ask what the present was for. But she absolutely couldn't let her friend pass without asking _who_ the present was for.

"That's a good size box," said Lucy casually.

Surprised, Levy jolted, the package almost tumbling from her hands.

"Geez, you scared me!" complained Levy.

"Oops! Sorry," said Lucy with an apologetic giggle. "So, is that your Secret Valentine gift?" Lucy asked.

Levy grinned. "You know it is!"

Secret Valentine was another one of Mira's ideas. She had assigned each of the partygoers another person surprise with a present.

"It'll be easier than trying to do cards and stuff for the entire guild," Mira had insisted. "That way you only have to get something for one person, and nobody gets left out."

While Lucy had to admit that the secrecy was half the fun, after a week of watching her guildmates sneak around, it was getting kind of old. Though the idea was a little frightening in some cases, Lucy was about ready to see what her friends had decided to get each other.

With the others filing into the guild slowly, Lucy knew she wouldn't have long to wait, but she wasn't about to give up the opportunity to get the scoop on Levy's present.

"So, what is it?" Lucy asked Levy eagerly.

"You know you're not supposed to ask that, Lu," said Levy, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, come on. I won't tell," wheedled Lucy. "What is it?"

"Nope!"

"C'mon, Levy."

"No way."

"Pleeease? I'll tell you what mine is."

"Okay, fine," said Levy finally. She looked around warily, probably checking that her 'Secret Valentine' wasn't within earshot, before leaning in. "It's… silverware," she confessed, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Silverware?" Lucy whispered back.

"Yeah, to eat."

"You mean to eat _with_?" asked Lucy.

"No. To eat," insisted Levy.

"O-kay?" said Lucy. "I don't get it…"

"I got Gajeel," mumbled Levy, her cheeks dusting a faint pink.

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed Lucy. Lucy had suspected that Mirajane had ulterior motives for this particular party game. Everyone knew that Mira loved playing matchmaker. "But why silverware?" asked Lucy.

"I wanted to do something he could eat, since Valentine's Day is all about candy, right?"

"The way to a man's heart _is_ through his stomach," nodded Lucy.

"Exactly what I was thinking. But I'm not sure Gajeel even likes sweets. Every time I see him, he's chomping on a pile of random screws or a handful of rusty bolts."

"Where does he even get those?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know. And I'm not sure I want to know," said Levy. "But I wasn't about to get him a bunch of old soup cans or a bag of nuts and bolts from the hardware store or anything like that. So, at first, I thought about making him cupcakes. I was going to put metal shavings on top, you know? To make it fancy?"

"That would be _super_ -cute," agreed Lucy.

"Yeah, but then I realized what a bad idea that would be," said Levy.

"How come?" asked Lucy. "Gajeel doesn't seem picky about the metal he eats."

"He's not the one I'm worried about. If someone else gets a hold of one…"

Lucy shuddered, imagining Natsu and Happy making themselves sick on metal cupcakes.

"So that's when I came up with this," said Levy, pointing at her wrapped present. "Nobody else is going to try and eat the silverware!" said Levy smugly.

"That's really good thinking!" said Lucy.

"I know, right? Anyways, it's your turn." Levy grinned.

"F-for what?" asked Lucy innocently.

"Play fair, Lulu. Who did you get as _your_ Secret Valentine?"

"Natsu." Lucy shrugged, trying to keep her expression neutral.

"Really?" laughed Levy. "That's actually kind of perfect!"

"I don't know if I'd use that word for it."

"So, what did you get him?"

Lucy held up a small cardboard sleeve between her thumb and index finger.

"Is that a book of matches?"

"That's right. But it's not just _any_ book of matches. _These_ are from that restaurant in Hargeon where Natsu and I had lunch when we first met."

"You never told me he took you to lunch!" exclaimed Levy.

"He didn't. _I_ took _him_ to lunch," corrected Lucy. "And it wasn't anything, really. We'd only just met."

" _Sure_ , Lucy," teased Levy.

"It's true! He'd just helped shake me from this charm spell that this creepy wizard was using. It was more of a thank you than anything."

"And you went _all_ the way to Hargeon to snag a book of matches," said Levy. "Lu, I think it's time for you to be honest."

"I am _not_ —"

"Hello, Beautiful," interrupted a smooth voice. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh, hey, Loke," said Lucy. She had gotten used to her spirit partner's melodramatic entrances.

"Saved by the bell!" teased Levy.

"Go talk to Gajeel," retorted Lucy, giving Levy a playful shove. "Go on, already!" she laughed, before turning her attention back to Loke. "So what's up?"

"What was that about?" Loke asked.

"Girl stuff," shrugged Lucy. "Valentine stuff."

"Speaking of which," Loke said, "this is for you." He offered her a long-stemmed rose with a flick of his wrist.

It was cheesy and beyond cliché, and Lucy couldn't help giggling as she accepted the gift. What girl didn't appreciate flowers?

"I'm guessing I'm your Secret Valentine?" asked Lucy.

"You got it," said Loke, adjusting his sunglasses.

"That was sweet. Thank you!" Carefully, Lucy snapped the stem of the flower so she could tuck the blossom in her ponytail.

"Anything for you, Lucy," said Loke with an approving nod. "Now. Off to see who got me as their partner. Catch you later, Beautiful," he added with a backwards wave.

"Good luck," said Lucy.

Lucy wondered if Levy had found Gajeel to give him his present yet.

Looking around, Lucy spotted the Iron Dragon Slayer just as he strode into the guild. He was holding a frilly indigo umbrella between two fingers, almost like he thought it would bite him if he wasn't careful. Head down, Gajeel marched purposefully, heading straight for Juvia. Lucy guessed that Mira had made Juvia his Secret Valentine.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Gajeel deposited the umbrella into Juvia's lap. Lucy couldn't decide if she thought Gajeel's gift was thoughtful or insulting, but Juvia didn't seem to mind. She was laughing at something Gajeel had said, making him scowl.

With his gift-giving complete, Gajeel then headed toward the refreshment table, where Levy was helping herself to some festive pink punch. Or trying to, at any rate.

Her small stature and short arms made reaching the far end of the table a struggle. On her tip-toes, she had managed to grab a cup, but she couldn't quite reach the punch bowl that was positioned at the far end of the table, against the wall.

"Hey, Shrimp," said Gajeel.

"G-gajeel!" said Levy, breaking into an awkward smile.

"Want a hand with that?" he asked gruffly.

"No, I don't!" said Levy, looking uncomfortable. Levy was typically confident enough, but she had always a little sensitive about her height. She seemed a bit embarrassed about being caught at a disadvantage.

Ignoring her, Gajeel plucked the paper cup from her hand and ladled some punch into it.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her.

"…Thanks." Levy didn't sound enthusiastic, but she was blushing prettily.

Levy sipped at her drink, not making eye contact.

Gajeel cleared his throat.

"So…" said Levy.

"Yeah…" Gajeel said.

"Seriously, you guys?" Lucy mumbled under her breath. She wanted to smack the both of them. How hard could it possibly be for two people to get together?

Finally, Levy collected her thoughts, taking a deep breath. "Hey, Gajeel? Happy Valentine's Day," she declared, offering the box to him.

"What's this?" he asked dumbly. Sometimes he made Lucy want to roll her eyes.

"You were my Secret Valentine. So. Here. Just… just take it," said Levy, shoving the package into his chest.

"That's… kinda cute, Shrimp. Heh-heh."

"Yeah, whatever…" Levy's face had turned as pink as her punch and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

With Levy taken care of, it was time for Lucy to give her gift.

Natsu was sitting alone at the bar, stuffing a cupcake into his face. Lucy tried not to imagine it being full of metal shavings. Suddenly, she was glad that Levy had opted for the silverware.

"Natsu! Hey, there," said Lucy.

Natsu spun to face her, his eyes lighting up as he saw her.

"Hi-ya, Luce. Great party, huh?" he asked around a mouthful of cake.

"Yeah, Mira's food is the best," she said, pushing away the mental image of the cupcakes Levy had almost made. "Where's Happy?" she asked, instead. The absence of Natsu's chatty Exceed companion made Lucy frown.

"Off somewhere with Charle," said Natsu, shrugging. "She's his Secret Valentine."

"Let me guess. He got her fish?" asked Lucy, her lips twitching in disapproval.

"What else would he get her?" asked Natsu.

"And you _let_ him?" said Lucy. "You should have made him get her something nice."

"Fish _is_ nice," said Natsu. "Though, _I_ still think it tastes better cooked."

Lucy hummed noncommittally. As much as she liked Happy, Lucy couldn't help feeling that Charle would have been better off with Pantherlilly. At least _he_ would have known to get Charle something nice.

But Lucy shrugged it off. She had bigger fish to fry, no pun intended.

"So… can you guess who _my_ Secret Valentine was?" asked Lucy, flashing Natsu a playful smile.

Natsu gulped down the rest of his dessert. "I dunno. Happy?"

"No! Why would you guess that?"

Natsu stared at her like _she_ was the stupid one. "Maybe 'cause you were just askin' about him?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Try again, dummy."

"It's not the Ice Cube, is it?" Natsu asked, his mouth pulling into a frown. Then he gave a casual shrug. "I don't know where he is. Come to think about it, I don't think I've seen him all day."

"Natsu! You can be such an idiot sometimes!" snapped Lucy, her features crunching in annoyance. " _You're_ my Secret Valentine. Mira gave me _your_ name!" she said, pounding her fist against the bar for emphasis.

"Really?" Natsu's face broke into a broad grin.

Lucy gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah."

"Sweet! What'cha get me?" he asked eagerly.

Lucy shook her head. "I swear, you're such a kid sometimes! Here, this is for you," she said, sliding the book of matches towards him with two fingers.

Natsu's eyes grew wide. "Matches!" he whooped. "Thanks, Luce! That's awesome!"

"Glad you like them."

"I can't wait to try them."

"Well, don't do it here! Erza's gonna kill me if you burn the place down," Lucy cringed.

Natsu laughed. "Quit worrying. I'm not stupid."

"Yet, not a day goes by without Erza smacking you around for doing something stupid."

"She hasn't tried to hit me today," shrugged Natsu.

"Yeah, that's 'cause she's not here right now."

"Shhh! _Be careful, Lucy!_ " whispered Natsu. "Proven fact. Erza shows up when you talk bad about her. It's one of her terrifying ninja skills!" Natsu struck a pose, giving a karate yell.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Natsu!" chirped a saccharine voice. "Hey, Lucy!"

"Oh, crap!" Natsu muttered, cringing. "It's Erza!"

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. That sounded nothing like Erza. In fact, Lucy didn't even have to look to recognize Lisanna's voice.

"No, silly, it's just me," said Lisanna.

"Oh, hey, Lisanna," said Natsu. "It's just you. Phew. For a sec, I thought it actually worked."

"Who's your Secret Valentine?" Lisanna asked brightly.

"You, actually. Great timing. I hope you like chocolate!" Natsu said, handing over a cheerful blue bag.

"Oh, Natsu! That's so sweet!" said Lisanna, digging through the bag.

Lucy worried at her thumbnail with her teeth. Since when did Natsu know to get girls candy? Lucy didn't think he was smart enough for that. Not that it mattered. This was just a stupid party game, after all.

"Oh. You got me… chocolate chips…" said Lisanna awkwardly.

Lucy's disappointment morphed into indignation. Natsu was _such_ an idiot!

"Yep! Five pounds worth!" said Natsu, actually sounding proud of himself. "Chocolate is chocolate, right?"

"Right. Chocolate is always amazing," agreed Lisanna. "Plus, Mira and I were going to bake cookies this weekend anyways, so this is perfect. Thanks!" she said.

Lucy couldn't help but feel a touch of resentment at how gracefully Lisanna had taken Natsu's stupidity in stride. She wished she could be more like that. If their positions were reversed, she would have punched idiot already.

"Cookies? Do I get any?" asked Natsu.

"Maybe…" teased Lisanna, a coy smirk pulling at her lips.

"Oh, come on, Lisanna!" said Natsu.

"You gonna say please?" asked Lisanna.

"You're a tease, you know that?" Natsu crossed his arms, pretending to pout.

"Maybe it'll teach you some manners," said Lisanna.

Lucy swallowed hard, trying to get her tongue to work right. It was too warm in here. She needed some air.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later. Make sure you save me some cookies too, okay?" Lucy blurted. She forced a smile.

"Will do!" said Lisanna with a cheery wave.

In a haze, Lucy stumbled her way out of the guild.

Lucy couldn't explain the heaviness that had settled in her chest as she watched Natsu and Lisanna joke around like that. It wasn't like she was jealous or anything.

Besides, Natsu wasn't even her type. He was pretty much clueless, wasn't he?

But still, it bothered her.

It bothered her how close they still were, even after years apart.

It bothered her how flawless Lisanna was, always sweet and fun and perfect.

More than that, it bothered her that it bothered her.

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to get the frosty air to loosen the grip her emotions had on her chest. The chill of February turned her breath into mist, but Lucy's face was so warm that she could hardly feel it.

"Hey, Lucy! Wait up, Luce!" called Natsu.

"Oh, hey, Natsu," said Lucy. "What's up?"

"Is everything okay? You practically ran out of the guild. You left your coat and everything," he said, her pale blue parka tucked under his left arm.

"I just needed some air. It was getting a little stuffy," she said, fanning herself with her hand.

"You okay?" Natsu's brows drew together in a frown.

It was sweet of him to worry.

"Sure. It's not a big deal," said Lucy.

"If you say so," he shrugged.

"Everything's fine. Go on back inside," said Lucy, taking her coat from Natsu and putting it on. "I was actually about to head home anyways."

She was starting to feel a bit silly. She and Natsu were partners and nothing would ever change that. Not even his friendship with Lisanna.

"Now? But the party's just started," complained Natsu. "All right, well, hang on a sec. I couldn't let you go home without giving you your present," he said.

"Present?" asked Lucy.

"I didn't know I was going to end up being your Secret Valentine person or whatever, but I guess it works out for me to have got you something too."

Natsu dug something out of his pocket, keeping it hidden in his fist. He dropped it into Lucy's outreached hands. It was smooth and cool against her skin. And it was a little bit heavy for something so small.

"I made this for you. I thought you could use it as a paperweight when you're working on your book," said Natsu.

Lucy uncurled her fingers slowly, unable to stop from gasping. In her palm was a lump of glass, swirled through with streaks of pale blue and flecks of gold.

"You _made_ this?" she asked softly.

"Well, yeah," shrugged Natsu. "Glass is just melted sand. That's all. I heard Freed telling Mira that Laxus does it on accident when he's out training. I figured that if he could do it with lightning, I should be able to do it with fire too."

"You even shaped it into a heart," said Lucy, her voice catching. She never realized that Natsu could be so sweet. Most of the time he was kind of an idiot.

"That was a total accident," shrugged Natsu. "But when I saw that it came out that way, I knew I had to give it to you."

"Yeah?" asked Lucy, swallowing at the lump in her throat.

"It wouldn't have made sense to give it to anyone else. Your name _is_ Heartfilia," he pointed out.

Lucy gave an exasperated laugh. It sounded breathy and strange.

"What are you getting all choked up for? Is it that bad?"

Lucy shook her head. "Dummy," she sighed fondly. "Thanks. I love it."

"Good. I was getting worried for a sec."

"Now I feel bad. All I got you were those matches."

"Why would you feel bad about that? Matches are awesome," said Natsu. "I'll bet they're delicious. The food at that place was pretty good, so I figure their matches are probably decent too."

"What?"

"Aren't these from that place in Hargeon? Where we got lunch? Before you joined the guild," said Natsu.

Lucy nodded mutely.

Natsu grinned. "Yeah? I thought they were. They smelled familiar."

"I… didn't think you'd noticed."

"What? Of course, I noticed. Let me tell ya, Luce. I never forget a scent. I could even tell you what kind of laundry detergent you use."

" _What_ ….?" Way to ruin a moment.

"Sure. It's, um, the one with the green packaging and the grinning hobgoblin on the front. You know the one. That _is_ it, isn't it?"

"You weirdo…" she huffed.

"Did I get it wrong?" he asked, frowning.

Who needed chocolate and roses?

Natsu was an idiot. But Lucy wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **I hope you liked my take on what Nalu and Nali would look like in this universe. It was important to me to keep our girls fighting fair. I don't want there to be a 'villain' and a 'victim' in Mazeverse. I want to give Natsu two equally good (but different) relationships because in real life, sometimes there's no clear answer as to who the 'right' choice would be. That way, even if you have a ship you're rooting for, hopefully you can see why somebody else might be pulling for the other side. If I do a really good job, I'm hoping I can at least make you feel bittersweet about the other side losing-out. But it's too soon for that kind of talk. It'll be a while before we declare End-Game! XD  
**

 **If you're looking for more Gale, and you didn't catch _Serenade_ last week, definitely check that out.**

 **I've got a special surprise for the Grayza fans and angst junkies out there. I'll be posting a bonus story on Wednesday. Keep your eyes peeled for _Always_.**

 **Next week, we're starting a new multi-chapter story about two mages who are (literally) stuck spending their Valentine's Day on Mount Hakobe. 'Cause that's how everyone wants to spend Valentine's Day...  
**

 **Check out my profile next Friday for** ** _[Mazeverse] Snowbound_** **, or just follow me, Karine of R011ingThunder.**


End file.
